The Night After the Morning After
by junhan
Summary: Takes place after 'Sleepless Comfort'. Hayate wants to do something in exchange for Carim's previous kindness. ::Carim x Hayate:: Two-shot.


Disclaimer: MGLN is not mine.

Author's Note: hi guys! Thanks for the reviews in _Sleepless Comfort_ I'm glad you liked it. I present to you **The Night After the Morning After**. This is going to be a two-shot. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Night After the Morning After<strong>

* * *

><p>Carim rolled on her back and let out a small moan of disapproval. Her mind still doesn't want to completely wake up already but her body was already getting a bit stiff from lying for too long. Staying in bed for too long always made Carim's body a bit stiff.<p>

She stretched out her arms and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. She sat up and looked around her room, seeing Hayate's discarded skirt on the floor beside the bed. _She must have taken them off. _Sleeping in skirts isn't really comfortable after all. She got out of bed, put away the skirt and slowly walked downstairs. She heard shuffling in the kitchen and headed over just in time to see the girl she's been looking for place down two plates of pancakes on the bar.

"Hayate?"

"Carim! You're awake!" The brunette skipped towards Carim and crossed her hands in front of her apron.

"Would you like to have a morning bath first, breakfast or maybe..." Hayate turned around so that her back was facing the blonde woman and looked over her shoulder. "Me?" She smiled teasingly and hooked her thumb on her underwear for added effect.

A small, barely-noticeable blush appeared on Carim's cheeks as she let out a small giggle and brushed past the still posing Hayate. "Sounds tempting but I'm really hungry so breakfast first, please."

Hayate's face flushed in embarrassment at being brushed off and followed Carim's example of sitting on one of the stools by the bar. She pouted at the other girl who was already dividing meal to pieces. "Mou, Carim! That was cold; you didn't even stare at my body for long!" She let out a dramatic sigh and started picking on her food. "Maybe next time I should just go with nothing under the apron instead of underwear."

Carim choked on her food and struggled for a few seconds until she was handed a glass of water by a grinning Hayate. She took several gulps before lowering it and glaring at the smirking girl before her. "Hayate! What are you saying?" She scolded, a full blush covering her face. "T-That kind of thing is..."

"A full blush from Knight Carim! So Carim is still easily embarrassed after all these years." Hayate laughed loudly.

"Just eat already! Mou..."

The two continued eating in silence with only a few words thrown in every now and then. Carim secretly peeked at the other girl's expression. She looks better now. Hayate doesn't look as tired as when she showed up suddenly and there's a peaceful air about her which made Carim smile to herself, happy that she was able to help the other girl.

"Ne, Carim."

"Y-Yes?"

Hayate dropped her fork and looked at Carim with gentle eyes. "I know I've said it several times already but I want to say it again... Thanks. I already asked Rein and the others to pick me up too so..."

Carim reached over and softly touched Hayate's cheek. "You know I'd do it again if I have to." She said, smiling at Hayate's wide eyes. "You are... a very special person to me, Hayate. You know that, right?"

Hayate just nodded slowly, too stunned to speak. She never knew that Carim cared for her that much. Sure, they're been really close since they first met each other and Hayate knows that Carim respects her and believes in her abilities but it never came down to her that the older woman cared about her very much.

Carim withdrew her hand and started putting away their dishes. "Well, this breakfast makes up for it too."

"Cooking pancakes isn't really much though..." Hayate pondered for a moment before smiling brightly. "How about dinner at my place? Are you free tonight?" She asked excitedly. "I'd ask you out for lunch but you must be tired after sleeping for only a few hours and I have work so... Dinner?"

"Sure, dinner." Carim nodded.

"Okay, I'll pick you up later then. Now," Carim walked towards Hayate and untied the apron she's wearing. "Why don't you dress up already? You did say that Rein and the others are on their way now, right?"

Hayate nodded and made her way upstairs. Carim continued on doing her work until she heard a knock on her door. She wiped her hands clean before walking towards the door and opening it.

"Good morning, Carim!"

Carim smiled. "Rein! Good morning!"

Rein smiled brightly as she floated in front of the blonde woman. "Thank you for having Hayate-chan. I hope it didn't trouble you."

Carim shook her head in response. "Not at all! If any, the visit made me happy too, no matter how sudden it is. In fact—"

"Carim! Where did you put my skirt?"

Carim's words were cut off as Hayate skipped down the stairs, still only in her shirt and underwear. She looked expectantly at the older woman by the door and froze when she saw another girl looking at her with wide eyes. _Oh, crap._ Hayate's jaws dropped and her eyes widened.

_Did... Did Hayate-chan just ask Carim where she put her skirt? W-Why would she ask that to Carim... _Rein glanced at Carim, noticing for the first time that the blonde knight was only in her short nightgown that ended on the middle of her thighs and that her hair was slightly dishevelled. Her gaze transferred to her mistress who was in her underwear with equally dishevelled appearance.

_Ah... _Something clicked in Rein's made and her face immediately reddened. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting!" She quickly bowed and flew away from the place at full speed.

"N-No, Rein, wait!" Hayate called out but her unison partner was gone in a flash. Hayate groaned loudly and buried her face in her hands. "Oh no... She would so tell Signum about this..."

Carim quickly caught up with what happened and felt her face go hot. "D-Did Rein thought that..."

"I think I'm rubbing off on her too much..." Hayate let out a sigh and faced Carim with an apologetic smile. "I'll clear that up somehow so... My skirt?"

"R-Right."

* * *

><p>Hayate walked towards the car waiting in front of the church and groaned. Once close enough, she saw the smirking face of Signum, Shamal's grin and Rein's apologetic frown. She wordlessly entered in front seat of the car.<p>

"So, Hayate-chan..." Shamal started with a teasing tone. "Knight Carim, huh?"

"Mou, it's not like what Rein saw at all!" Hayate pouted at her own set of knights.

"I'm sorry for spilling, Hayate-chan." Rein apologized. "And for interrupting too..."

"It's okay, Rein, especially because you _did not _interrupt _anything._"

"Knight Carim is a very respectable woman." Signum voice came right after her.

Hayate turned her head and stared in disbelief at the pink-haired woman. "Signum! Not you too!"

Hayate received nothing but a smile, making her sigh in defeat, turning her head back to the road. "Mou..."

Rein brought a finger to her chin in a thinking gesture. "But you know, if ever you and Carim do start a relationship, I don't think there will be that much of a difference."

Hayate scrunched up her nose, slightly annoyed that her knights are teasing her when it's usually the other way around. "What do you mean?"

"The two of you share a very close relationship." Rein answered with a smile. "Hayate-chan has always treated Carim differently from everyone. You always seem to react positively when it comes to Carim."

"Rein-chan is right, Hayate-chan." Shamal agreed with a nod. "I believe that you keep Knight Carim very close... Maybe even closer than us. Maybe you're already in love with her and you just don't know it." Shamal giggled at her own words. "Just kidding, though."

Hayate just grunted in response, choosing to stare to the side instead. She wondered if Rein and Shamal's words were true. Has she always treated Carim differently? They are, indeed, close, that's a given fact but closer than the Hayate and her children?

Hayate's mind drifted to the events from before. She remembered Carim's gentle eyes, her soft voice and her soothing presence. She remembered how Carim's words instantly put her at ease. Hayate frowned. _Is what Rein and Shamal implying possible? _Hayate remembered how sleeping cuddled next to the blonde was the best sleep she ever remembered how it took her 10 minutes to untangle herself from the blonde woman when she woke up early in the morning. Could she possibly be in love with Carim?

_Carim have always had those effects on me since before. _Hayate shut her eyes tightly and fought down the blush starting to take over her face. _No... I'm not in love with Carim. No..._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

Read and review please!

and I hope you enjoyed tease!Hayate in an apron. Unknowingly seducing our Carim. :3


End file.
